The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Aspects of the present invention relate to an open roof construction for a vehicle having an opening in a fixed roof thereof. The open roof construction includes a stationary part for attachment to the fixed roof, having at least one guide rail on a side of the roof opening. A closure element is supported by an operating mechanism and adjustable between a closed position, in which it closes the roof opening, and an open position in which the panel is moved rearwardly above a roof portion behind the roof opening. The operating mechanism comprises a driving slide, slidably guided in the guide rail, a front support attached to the closure element and guided by the guide rail, a support lever having a front end and a rear end and which is slidably connected to a panel track of the closure element by means of a rear sliding member at the rear end of the support lever. A curve part on the stationary part includes a rear guide track having a vertical component. The support lever is in engagement with said rear guide track by means of a middle sliding member, wherein the driving slide is adapted to drive the support lever at least along part of path of movement of the closure element between the open and closed positions.
Such open roof construction is known in the prior art. There is a tendency in the automotive industry to require open roof constructions to have a panel that can be moved rearwardly to an increasingly larger extent. Of course, the biggest opening can be obtained by so-called top slider roofs having roof guide rails behind the roof opening, but it is not always possible or desirable to have such roof guide rails. To obtain a bigger opening percentage in spoiler roofs having no roof guide rails, the so-called extended slider roof has been developed, in which the panel can be slid with respect to the rear support. This sliding movement takes place when the rear support, such as a support lever, has reached its rearmost position near the rear edge of the roof opening. The maximum sliding movement is mainly limited by the stability of the panel support.